


Total Drama: Evil's Return

by IeshaFox



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Other, Post/Pahkitew Island (Yet, stuck right after All-Stars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeshaFox/pseuds/IeshaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, evil's returning, both evil geniuses, coming together to form the best evil qlan. All, to exact revenge on a lowly boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After It All Ended

When the bell then tolls times four,  
Henceforth will the war be over.  
Ancients' Prophecy.-

Mike didn't know what had  
happened, exactly. Zoey had  
explained it as they, and Cameron,  
made their way from the open waters  
to a floating raft from the island.  
Wawanakwa had been destroyed,  
and Mal was gone. What would be  
next for him? Zoey asking him  
out?  
Very unlikely.  
Even so, he couldn't help but think.  
"With me on your side, you'll  
never have enemies!" he heard the last  
words Mal had spoken before he  
fell.  
His head had been clear ever  
since. Though, he couldn't help  
but miss those personalities,  
frustrated Chester included.  
"Mike?"  
He seemed to come back to reality  
then, remembering where he was, on  
a small raft, himself, and his friend,  
Cameron, in the very back.  
Chris and Chef had chosen to steer,  
and row, Zoey had wanted some time  
to herself, so they had been left to choose  
seats back here.  
Mike's blurry vision focused  
on his hyper-intelligent buddy.  
"Are you all right, Mike?"  
He nodded reassuringly, but  
Cam didn't seem to buy it.  
"Last time you said that an  
evil genius took over your mind,  
and body, and hurt all of your  
friends." Cam said sternly.  
"It's really nothing, Cam.  
I've just, been," he stopped,  
thinking about the personalities that he  
had lost in the struggle against Mal.  
"Mike,"  
"Cam, what happened while I  
was, gone?"  
"It's a long story."  
Mike looked at Cameron  
sternly, and the two sat in silence  
for a few minutes.  
"Cam?"  
Cameron then took a deep  
breath. "Well," he started off.  
"You know, Mal's evil. But, what  
I'm going to tell you, will blow your  
mind, because it happened."  
"He let Cam fall."  
Zoey's hand on Mike's  
shoulder made him jump, nearly  
toppling forward, and off of his seat.  
"Hey, Zoey." he remarked,  
a little embarrassed because of the  
startlement.  
The three stayed in silence as  
Zoey sat herself down next  
to Mike.  
"We have a lot to explain to you."  
In what seemed to be a dream,  
Mike looked around a large area  
covered in marble bricks, the walls  
rising to massive heights.  
The room seemed to be a prison  
of some sort, a prison of the highest  
security, by the looks of the  
room. Its lack of furniture,  
and a window of stainless-steel.  
In one of the room's corners  
sat a familiar figure, the  
figure's face was lowered, and hidden  
by a veil colored orange.  
As she stood, her veiled gaze  
rested on Mike.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"In a state of unconsciousness,  
set into stasis for mere moments, before  
he rises," the voice was  
obviously that of a girl's.  
"What do you mean?"  
"This is the future, the past,  
and the present. In this place, he  
can do what he wills,"  
But, that was all he could hear then,  
for he felt Zoey's hand on his  
forehead, and his eyes snapped open.  
He gasped, then swallowed, looking  
at his two friends.  
"Mike, are you all right?"  
Cam asked, looking at Zoey  
concernedly.  
"I'm, not sure,"  
He felt his forehead, and noted  
the beads of cold sweat dripping  
along the bridge of his nose.  
"What happened?" Zoey  
looked him in the eyes, hinting she  
wanted the truth.  
"Mike, really?"  
"I," he gulped, and prepared  
to tell them the whole story.  
Inside a large prison of  
unfamiliar material, Scarlett  
breathed heavily, her hands raw.  
She had spent hours wrenching at the  
prison's bars, to no avail.  
Next to her, a boy smirked.  
"It's no use." he remarked.  
She didn't answer, but his  
taunt invigorated her.  
"I will reach him! And, this time,  
he'll win!"  
Beside Scarlett's prison cell,  
Duncan blinked, then his jaw  
dropped.  
There was only one "him," that this  
madman could be talking about.  
"Oh, no. Not again!"


	2. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong in Canada, something's wrong in the entire world. Mike, Zoey, and Cameron have found themselves in a country that's a ghost-town, where nothing's happening, literally.

After explanations were done, on  
both sides, Mike sat, looking  
at his friends in silence.  
The only thing he could muster to say  
was, "You can't be serious."  
But, unfortunately, they nodded.  
Mike knew Mal was an  
evil person, for lack of better  
words, but, he couldn't believe that,  
in that prison-like darkness, he had  
done those things.  
But, in the back of his mind, he  
knew it was true.  
The boat gently bumped against  
the docks of a Canadian  
Province, and when Mike looked  
around for Chris, and Chef, they were  
gone.  
A flag bobbed, and fluttered  
through the air upon a pole.  
When the three stepped ashore,  
it seemed like a ghost town. The  
air seemed stale, and damp.  
"Could this be related to your,  
vision?" Zoey asked  
tentatively.  
He shrugged as they continued.  
Street after street hrought them  
to a station, a box-like building sitting  
next to it.  
Mike found himself remembering,  
once more, the events that had occurred  
before his winning of the game.  
It was odd, not having  
Svetlana, Chester, Vito, and  
Manitoba. But, it was nice knowing  
he was safe. But, he'd felt  
a snapp, he remembered, just as  
the island had broken.  
First, the moats of different  
substances, tar, swamp water, and  
lava, and as he'd gone, as Mal  
had gone, he'd plotted from the  
inside.  
Zoey tapped him then, bringing  
him out of his reverie.  
"Mike," she was saying, "Are  
you sure you're all right?"  
He nodded.  
"I suppose our first "order of  
business" is finding somewhere to go?"  
Cameron asked, looking around the  
deserted area.  
"That seems like a plausible  
idea." Zoey agreeed.  
Mike looked to the skies. It  
seemed to be approaching nightfall.  
Upon entering the building, the group  
noticed the immediate clutter of the  
area. Papers, pencils, pens,  
scattered all over the floor, and  
on desks.  
Mike started for a door to the  
right of the entryway. It was wooden,  
dented by something attempting to get  
into the room beyond.  
Zoey gasped as she spotted  
something along the wall.  
It was a red substance that had dried  
on the wall. Mike realized, almost  
at once, with a queasy nauseous  
feeling, that it was blood.  
He saw that, then blackness.  
He then saw himself and Zoey,  
both somewhere unfamiliar. Some  
patch of green hills, and fields  
stretching far beyond his range of vision.  
"Zoey?" he asked, looking  
to the manifestation of his imagination,  
Zoey as she looked in reality,  
but she was gone.  
There was something odd about the person  
whom stood in her place.  
Mike gulped, as a clap of  
thunder boomed off in the distance, and the  
world seemed to rock.  
"Hello, Mike. Did you  
miss me?" a mamiliarly wicked  
voice asked.  
Mike gulped as their gazes  
came together. Both minds clashed against  
each other, for completecctrol of  
Mike's body, a momentary  
battle.  
Finally, they stood still, both in a  
stalemate.  
Mike examined the boy's  
craggy, scarred features,  
remembering it all from the past. It  
was a sight Mike would never forget.  
"Mike!"  
It was Zeoey's voice.  
Maybe it was all a dream.  
It had to be a dream.  
Zoey looked at Mike with  
concern, while Cameron scanned the  
large building.  
"He must have fainted." Cam had  
said, before leaving the room, "You  
better stay here, keep watch over  
him."  
"Mike!" she called again,  
shaking him. He began to stir, tensing  
as his eyes opened, and met hers.  
"It was all a dream," he  
murmured, relieved. "_it was all  
just a silly dream."  
She nodded, and hugged him to her.  
"The building's clear, we're  
safe here. At least for now."  
Cam came down a short flight  
of stairs as he reported this to the  
other two.  
"Then, for tonight, I suggest we  
sleep," Zoey spoke for Mike.  
"We can find out what happened  
tomorrow."  
Mike nodded, and Zoey helped  
him to his feet.  
The trio walked up the stairs,  
and into a group of bedrooms.  
After saying their good nights, each  
parted ways.  
Mike lay down on the bed,  
white sheets sprawled along a  
grey matress, a bluish pillow  
propped against the headboard.  
Had he really seen who he thought  
he had? He asked himself this multiple  
times before his eyes finally closed, and  
he was in the world of dreams again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the only ships I'll ahree with for Total Drama...


End file.
